


drowning

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Arthur dies, F/M, post 2x13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур умирает, а Мерлин и Гвен пытаются отыскать его друг в друге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning

Иногда даже магия не способна помочь - склоняет голову Гаюс, печально выдыхает Великий дракон, бессильно сжимает кулаки Утер.  
Мерлин готов отдать жизнь, готов отдать все жизни, лишь бы Артур вернулся, готов терпеть этого засранца до конца веков - именно это он кричит на ухо остывшему принцу в перемешку со всеми заклинаниями, которые только способен вспомнить, но Артур не слышит.  
Остров Блаженных принимает Мерлина, как старого знакомца; виверны, завидев колдуна, почтительно наклоняют морды в пол, но Мерлину некогда размышлять над их странным поведением.  
Место Нимуэ занимает другая жрица, и Мерлину все равно, кто возьмёт его жизнь, но она отказывается. Старая Религия не нуждается в его жертве, говорит она, и Мерлин сжигает её просто так, не сомневаясь, что до следующего его визита ей подыщут замену. Возможно, более сговорчивую. 

Мерлин отсутствует неделю.  
Он возвращается в Камелот, сплошь вымазанный сажей, в подранной одежде, и Гаюс не уверен, что хочет знать, чей пепел осел на тускло-красном платке Мерлина.

Пламя пожирает тело принца Камелота, и народ его скорбит вместе с королём, но в глазах Утера - бушующий пожар, остывшее пепелище, тусклые огоньки любви к сыну, столь же тусклые, как и свечи в руках горюющих камелотцев.  
Мерлин прижимает Гвен к себе так крепко, насколько только способен, потому что теперь она - его ответственность. Артур не давал ей обещаний, но Мерлин клялся сохранить Артурову жизнь, и теперь за ним должок.  
Мерлин смотрит, как в волосах Гвен пляшет погребальное пламя, поднимает ее подбородок и целует в сухие губы, чувствуя на них вкус Артура. Он понимает - она чувствует его тоже.

В Камелоте не было тех, кто не любил бы принца Артура, но Мерлин и Гвен знают - их любовь была особенной.


End file.
